


Buffering The Gem

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Caught, Embarrassment, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Hearts, Inspired by Fanart, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Memories, Parody, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shout-outs, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Pearl is all alone in the house, so what better idea than to have some... "fun"?





	Buffering The Gem

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, don't even bother to go looking for aval0nx's tumblr; it's been deactivated (for obvious reasons) since months ago.
> 
> (WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HEAVY SPOILERS FOR "A Single Pale Rose". READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)

One morning in Beach City, it was a rather typical, kind of slow day for the citizens.

Garnet and Amethyst were on a mission, and Steven was helping out his dad at It's A Wash, meaning that Pearl was all by herself in the Beach House.

Images of her kind, beautiful, protective Diamond--Rose Quartz, or rather, Pink Diamond, couldn't help but flood Pearl's mind spontaneously. She couldn't help but start thinking about past memories, like where Pearl was curled up, all fast asleep, being cradled in Pink's warm, safe arms.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Now's not the time for this!_ Pearl shook her head frantically in an attempt to clear her brain.

In order to try to distract herself from this loneliness, Pearl decided to clean Steven's room, like she always did. All of a sudden, while cleaning Steven's room, the slim Gem felt a very familiarly odd sensation in her groin, and a very funny feeling began to creep over her body. She sighed in annoyance; she was trying to _stop_ the bad habit of touching herself--er, rather, her gemstone. Yes, to clarify, a Gem's... gemstone was also an erogenous zone (hey, that kind of rhymes!), so to speak, and in fact one of the most sensitive of them all.

 _W-well, maybe it'll go away if I just leave it be..._ Pearl thought.

But a few moments later, the throbbing wasn't going down, but getting worse.

"Oh no... I don't think I can... wait any longer..." She moaned.

Biting her lip, she made a mad dash for her room and slammed the door with such force. Once she was safely inside, she pulled out a box of tissues, a bottle of clear coat gem polish, and... Greg's car buffer right out her gem. _Surely_ he and Steven wouldn't need to use it today, right?

Right?

The other day, when nobody was looking, she decided to "borrow" the pleasure-inducing tool once again (don't ask) by stuffing it down her gem and sneaking away. She set those conspicuous items down on her bed, and threw off all of her clothes in a flash.

Now completely nude, she plugged the cord of the buffer into an outlet, and sat down on her bed. After applying a sure amount of polish onto her gemstone and spreading it around evenly, she flipped the buffer's power switch up to the maximum level.

As the wool pad began spinning rapidly and noisily, Pearl slowly started to move the buffer back and forth around her gem with medium pressure.

"Ah...!! ❤" Pearl moaned, closing her eyes and letting her mouth drop slightly. She was feeling small electric shocks course all around her body, as her troubled mind drifted off to more pleasant thoughts.

_Thank you, Pearl... ❤_

Pearl remembered the first time that Pink kissed her. Sure, it was only a kiss on the hand, but it was also then that she realized that she was very much in love with her own Diamond... and her Diamond loved her back!

"Oh, fuck! ❤" Pearl didn't care that she was getting foul-mouthed akin to Amethyst, she was too busy focusing on moving the buffer around as she slowly increased the pressure.

_I want every last bit of you, my Pearl... ❤_

Pearl then remembered the first time that she and Pink had sex and wound up fusing into Rainbow Quartz for the first time--in secret, which was in the latter's lavish bedroom. For anyone else to catch fusion, let alone sex, between two different Gems would cause a huge Homeworld scandal and much tarnish among the Great Diamond Authority's image! The outrage! The banishing! The shatterings! Anyway, Pearl thoroughly enjoyed being on the receiving end as Pink pushed her down onto the bed, kissed her passionately, and straddled her waist until they were one. But a few times after that, Pink Diamond allowed her Pearl to be the giver instead.

"Please, just let me do this for you, my Diamond! ❤" Pearl mewled in pleasure as she rhythmically rolled the buffer back and forth against the "tip" of her gemstone.

Pearl then got wonderful imagine spots of Pink Diamond still being around in the present, right here in Pearl's room, caressing her and making love to her like nothing had changed at all. Like Pink had never permanently became Rose, met Greg, and gave up her life to become Steven at all. _Must... ❤ Have to... ❤ Want to... ❤ Need to... ❤ Have to... ❤_

Unbeknownst to Pearl, it turns out that Greg _did_ need his car buffer that very day after all. Unable to find it anywhere in the storage compartment, he asked his son to run back home to try to find it there. And when Steven got back home, he couldn't find anyone else.. but he _did_ hear strange noises coming straight from Pearl's room. Knowing that at least _she_ hadn't left, Steven headed over to investigate and ask her some questions.

Reaching her climax, Pearl pressed the spinning buffer against her gem even harder than ever before. It felt too good to turn back and slow down at this point.

 _Can't stop! ❤ Going to cum! ❤ Can't stop! ❤ Going to cum! ❤_ Her tongue hanging out and her eyes squeezed shut, Pearl rubbed the buffer against her gem with lightning speed as she was nearly there.

Opening the door, he started to ask, "Pearl, have you seen--", when Steven froze in place at what he was witnessing for the first time in his life.

She finally came, yelling out her deceased lover's name. "ROSE! ❤ MY DIAMOND!! ❤ PIIINNNNKK~!!! ❤" Pearl screamed as tremendous electrical currents ran through her entire body. She could feel messy cum squirt out all over her groin and onto her bed, but she could always just clean herself later with tissues. Once the currents passed, she sighed deeply and nearly collapsed onto the floor.

Steven opened his mouth to say something. No words came out. After all, he had just seen the following: his loving caretaker Pearl, completely naked, slouching on her bed, gasping and panting from shaking and yelling so violently, her face and a lot of her skin all blue (for your information, white-colored Pearls blush blue, not red) and drenched in sweat, with his dad's car buffer gripped tightly in both of her hands, her gem on her forehead all lustrous and glowing.

Pearl was so caught up in her explosive orgasm that she didn't even notice that Steven had walked inside until it was far too late. "...Huh?" She finally looked up, turned her head, and saw a very traumatized boy standing right in her room.

Steven covered his beet red face after the 14-year-old automatically put two and two together. "Oh, I--I'm sorrrryyyyy!" Steven turned his back and ran out of the house and for the hills, screaming.

Pearl flushed entirely blue in the face. She tried to speak. She wanted to tell him it was not what it looked like. Well, she tried to tell him _something_. "S-Steven, I--" but she was quickly cut off by her door slamming.

Ah, dammit. Now Pearl was too embarrassed and guilt-ridden for Round Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Aval0nx's comics, for the record, headcanoned that Gems masturbate with polish and electronic car buffers; based off another fanfic on this site, he wasn't the only one with this headcanon. In one comic (no, I'm not putting down any links), Connie and Steven do once walk in on Pearl "taking care of herself". And in another, it's Connie and Pearl who walk in on Lapis and Peridot having fun with each other involving a buffer (and a LOT of polish!).
> 
> Uh, anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
